


The Fox & Her Kit

by roslintheredfox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Drama, F/M, Humor, all she wants is to steal things and he's in the way, there's really no ship it's just Roslin flirting with Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslintheredfox/pseuds/roslintheredfox
Summary: A fox and her kit break into a museum looking for treasure when a bird decides to intervene.





	The Fox & Her Kit

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing things with Roslin. It’s so much fun, I can’t help but smile and go a bit overboard with it. ♥ Also, Mengxian is such a cute meme loving villain, I love her.

 

Everything was going as planned. The moon was high up in the sky, illuminating Gotham City with its pale white rays. The sounds of sirens passing by were music to peoples ears.

The security around the Gotham museum was shoddy at best, giving any criminal many opportunities to break in through multiple location. Most simple minded fools would have taken the back door, but Roslin Bellerose was not your average criminal.

She was Red Fox, the sleuthy and seductive redheaded temptress that could charm any man: hero or villain, into giving her what she wanted. It would be a piece of cake for her to just waltz through the front door, but she enjoyed the stealthy side of it.  

The thrill of getting caught was _exhilarating_.

The roof was the perfect entrance for her. The drop was a couple feet, but giving her long, toned thighs and her years of training, it would be like landing on a marshmallow. In heels. Golden cat eyes followed the security guards form from her spot perched on the edge of the roof, watching him make his rounds past the various antiquities.

A beautiful and priceless necklace laid ripe for the taking underneath the bright lights, hidden away behind the thin glass panel. Diamond encrusted gold littered with glistening rubies and turquoise jewels sparkled as the lights hit it just perfectly.

“If you would,” Roslin turned her head towards her small companion, a coy smile gracing her Merlot stained lips. “Corrisa.”

“You got it, _my guy_ ,” The eager villain stated, shooting finger guns in Roslin’s direction which made the French vixen let out a sigh. “I’m ready to break some shit.”

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, Mengxian,” The redhead started, flicking back the white streaked crimson locks over her shoulder. “But again with the slang…”

“You’re **not** my mom.” Mengxian uttered out with a small huff before placing her hands against the glass pane. With her ability to create flaws and weak points in both targets and structures, making an entrance came easy to her. All she had to do was touch something to make it weak and easier to break. Hence the name Corrisa: a play on corrosive.

The glass began to wobble before it crumbled under her touch, leaving a perfectly shaped hole. A proud grin crossed her face as she puffed out her chest.

“That’s not what my mug says,” Roslin mused out, placing her hand on the girls head to ruffle the already mused black locks before she winked. The mug– **_Best Villain Mom_** – was a birthday present, found sitting on her counter one morning. It wasn’t hard to guess who it was from.“Try to keep a lookout this time, will you?”

After receiving a groan from Corrisa, she jumped down into the building. Her heeled boots landed on the broken glass, making it crunch underneath her weight as she strode towards the necklace behind the glass case. She didn’t need Mengxian’s help when it came to stealing, that was her specialty. Roslin had stolen many things over the years: everything from jewels and gems to hearts.

“For such a dangerous city, the security is awfully lack,” Roslin started, gingerly placing her gloved hands against the glass to lift it, her eyes taking notice of the thin security lasers that blocked the necklace from hands. Well, all hands but hers. “Come to mama.”

“At it again, are you, _Red Fox_?” A voice questioned.

A hum fell from her lips at the familiar voice that echoed from behind her. “How else is a girl supposed to have fun around this place?” She questioned, looking over her shoulder to spot the former boy wonder himself. “Are you offering, _Dick_?”

“That depends,” He stepped towards her, placing his hands on his hips. “Are you into handcuffs?”

“ _Kinky_ ,” She purred out, a chuckle leaving her lips. “I always thought you were vanilla, but I guess I was wrong.”

“ _ **Oh shit**_! How did he get past me?!” A cry came from the roof.

“Corrisa, I expected better from you.” Roslin chided with a shake of her head, watching her land on her feet a bit roughly causing her to stumble as she approached the older woman’s side.

“Ah, bite me,” Dismissing Roslin’s words, Mengxian shifted her gaze where the glass case was. She didn’t know why Roslin wanted that necklace, it was hideous. Her face scrunched up at the mere thought of it. “Let’s take the goods and get out of here.”

A small laugh left the male’s mouth causing a brow to raise as an index finger was pointed towards the ex-Robin.

“Fight me,” Mengxian stated, stomping her feet and pumping her arms in the air behind Roslin in an attempt to intimidate Dick. “I’ll kick your ass, pretty boy!”

“Is she with you?” He questioned, amusement lacing his words as he pointed to the girls form behind Roslin. “I didn’t know you were a babysitter. A fox and her kit.”

Roslin chuckled, placing the palm of her hand over Mengxian’s face, pushing her back with some resistance. “I’m a woman of _many_ talents.” She purred out, ignoring the cursing in Chinese that was happening behind her.

“I noticed.” He stated a bit breathlessly, his gaze faltering slightly. He always acted so smooth and cool but around her, he was putty in her hands. An effect she had on most men. Her eyelashes fluttered as golden irises flickered across his physique, tracing across every dip and curve: from his broad shoulders down to his taut ass and muscular thighs visible through that tight black suit of his.

“How about we forget this ever happened?” Placing her hand to his muscular chest, crimson lips pursed together. “ _I’ll make it worth your while_ …” She trailed off, taking notice of the pink that tickled the apples of his cheeks. Her tongue darted across her lips before her porcelain teeth bit down at her bottom lip.

“I…” Dick swallowed, taking in a breath before a sigh fell from his mouth, gloved fingers running through his black locks. “Alright, just this one time.” For the fifth time since their original run-in. He couldn’t say no to a pretty face.

A seductive smile crossed Roslin’s lips as she stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his chiseled cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on his peach-tinted skin.

“Thanks, handsome~”  Blowing him a kiss, she nodded her head towards the exit for Mengxian, who followed behind her, dragging her index finger across her neck in a threatening motion towards the golden boy.

Once the pair disappeared, he turned on his heel to check and make sure everything was still where it was. Unfortunately, one thing was missing…

“The necklace.” He stated, gazing at the empty case, where a small note laid. Written out in beautiful script was:

‘ _ **Catch me if you can**_.'


End file.
